Who Really Cares
by lexi-rox-ur-sox
Summary: Gopher gets sick and no one is there to help him, except Justin.  Gopher learns that Noah doesn'y really care about him, if he doesn't who does.  it's not as cheesy as it sounds


Who Really Cares

The sound of the seven o'clock bell rang through the church. Gopher's eyes flickered open, but he squeezed them shut again as a sharp pain ran over his chest. "Ow." He said turning on his side and curling up in a ball. He laid there for a couple minutes until Giriko bust in the room.

"Hey, Ass-wipe! You're always yelling at my ass for not getting up in time! The one time I do you're just laying there like a damned baby. Get over to conference room you dick!" Giriko growled. He turned and slammed the door behind him.

"Damn." Gopher rasped. He sat up in his bed and pulled off the covers. He put his hand on his throat. _Damn, am I getting sick? Whatever, it's just a cold. _He shook his head and stepped out of bed. Another chest pain made his collapse back onto it.

"Ugh!" He stood back up and stumbled over to the door. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He felt like he was going to cry. He opened the previously slammed door and he had to forcefully drag himself to the conference room where Giriko, Justin, and Noah were.

"Well look who finally made his way over here." Noah said in monotone.

Gopher's knees buckled and he fell on his knees. "I'm sorry, Noah-Sa-" He was stopped when he throw up all over the stone floor. He coughed a couple times, then started to cry. "I-I-I'm s-sorry." He whimpered.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Giriko asked taking a step back from the puddle of vomit.

Gopher covered his face.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, tilting his hand slightly.

"I don't know." Gopher said coughing again and wiping the tears from his face.

Justin looked at Noah with a concerned look. Noah just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon," Justin said. He helped Gopher to his feet, but Gopher put his hand on his pained chest and fell to the ground, "c'mon, stand up."

"I can't," Gopher whined, "it hurts."

"Shut-up you little turd. You're lying and you know it." Giriko yelled.

Gopher glared at Giriko. "You shut-up."

Justin took a hold of Gopher by his under-arms and lifted him up. "If you're going to throw-up please tell me before you do it." He said.

Gopher just nodded.

Justin walked into Gopher's room. It was pretty disgusting, the walls were made up of dark grey stone and spider webs took over the corners. His bed was a cot with an old dusty comforter and old, ripped sheets.

"How do you live here?" Justin asked, stunned by the rooms appearance.

"Haven't you ever-" Gopher coughed, "been in my room before?"

"No, mine's so much nicer." Justin said. He looked at the dirty window on the left side of the room. The light shining in allowed him to see the dust particles floating in the air.

"What're you looking at?" Gopher asked.

"You- you are not staying here anymore." Justin said leaving the room and going across the church to his.

"Why can't I stay in my room?" He asked, every word he said sounded more and more scratchy.

"It's dirty. You shouldn't stay in there if you're sick." Justin stated plainly. He laid Gopher down on his nicely made bed.

"You're bed is so much comfier then mine. And you're room is so much cleaner too." Gopher said looking around. He closed his eyes and put his arms around his stomach. "I think I'm gonna throw –up again." Gopher said sliding off the bed.

Justin ran and opened the bathroom door for him to come in. Gopher made his way to the toilet and threw up again. Justin pulled his hair back and searched the counter for a hair tie. Him being a shot haired boy, he found none.

Gopher started to cry again while Justin filled up a glass with water and gave it to him.

Gopher gargled the water and dropped down onto the bathroom floor.

"You okay?" Justin asked rubbing his back.

"I'm fine." Gopher said pulling himself to his feet and stumbling to Justin's bed. Justin followed him and tucked Gopher in. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Okay."

Justin walking out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Giriko." He called.

"What?" Giriko yelled back.

"Do have any hair ties?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because Gopher's throwing up and I need to keep his hair back." Justin said.

"You know he's faking, right?" Giriko said, he walked up to Justin.

"How do you fake throwing up?"

Giriko rolled his eyes and turned around. "C'mon, let's go see what I have."

Justin followed Giriko into his room. It was another filthy room with beer bottles covering the floor. Giriko opened the closet and pulled out a boy labeled, 'things left here by hookers'.

"Nice box title." Justin said crossing his arms.

"Oh, curl up and die in a black hole will ya'!" Giriko huffed as he dug though the box, "eh, all I have is this butterfly barrette."

"That'll do," Justin said taking the barrette from Giriko, "thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," Giriko said throwing the box back in the closet, "now get outta' my room."

"Fine." Justin said leaving the room. He crossed the church yet again and opened the door to his room.

"Juuusssssssstin." Gopher whined after Justin closed the door.

"What?"

"My chest hurts really bad." He said rubbing it.

"What can I do?" Justin said walking over to him and starting to put the barrette in his hair.

"What are you doing? Don't put that in my hair." Gopher coughed.

"We have no hair ties, please don't make this difficult for me." Justin said as the barrette was clipped in place.

Gopher whined and kicked under the covers. "Oww! Justin it hurts!"

"I'm not a doctor, what do you want me to do?" Justin asked. He put his hand on Gopher's forehead, "I think you have a fever."

"No, duh," Gopher said hitting Justin's hand away from him, "get me a doctor."

"Where? We're criminals." Justin asked.

"Go to a website or something and look up what I have so I can get medicine." Gopher said.

"And where exactly get a computer?" Justin contradicted.

"I don't know! Just make me feel better!" Gopher screamed.

"Fine, fine," Justin said, "let me see if I can find a doctor around town."

"Thank you!" Gopher said. He coughed a couple time, then complained of chest pains.

Justin took a coat from his closet and left the room. He walked over to the altar of the church where Noah was standing.

"Noah. I'm going to go find a doctor." Justin said.

"Why?"

"Because there's something really wrong with Gopher and I don't know what."

"Do you really think that's a good idea. Do you really want to have a doctor over here. What if he tells someone that this church isn't abandoned? Do you want that on your head?" Noah made a valid point, but it wasn't going to stop Justin.

"What if he dies?" Justin said.

"I'll make another tool. He's not anything special." Noah said, he turned his attention to the book of Eibon sitting on a nearby table.

"You don't care if he lives or dies?" Justin said, shocked.

"No. Just let him die, it's not a big deal."

"You're awful, you know that?" Justin said, "I'm going to go find a doctor, while he's under my watch, I'm not letting him die."

Noah shrugged and looking down at his precious book, he had lost interest in the conversation.

Justin walked out of the church, it was cold and snowing outside, it made it harder to maneuver to much on the streets and sidewalks. _A phone book. A phone book, that's what I need._

Justin walked into a little clothing shop a block away from the church. "Excuse me." he said. A young lady at the front desk turned to face him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Do you have a phone book?" Justin asked walking over to her.

"Yes." She said, she ducked down under his desk and pulled out an old battered phone book. She dropped it on the desk and slid it over to him.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Yes." She said again and handed him an old fashioned telephone.

"Thank you." Justin said. He flipped through the phonebook looking for a cheap doctor that could make a home visit. He found one. He dialed up the number and told him everything.

" . . . I don't know, I think this morning . . . um, throwing up, chest pains and coughing . . . no, he's at home right now . . . bed ridden . . . yes . . . yes as soon as possible . . .thank you very much . . . thank you, bye," Justin said. He hung up the phone and gave it back to the lady behind the counter, "thank you." Justin ran out of the store and back to the church. He took a minute to catch his breath, then returned to his room.

"Juuusssssssstin." Gopher's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Gopher?" He questioned, looking into the bathroom.

"I threw up again." He whined. He has in the corner of the bathroom, knees pulled up to his chest.

"Aw, are you okay." Justin asked walking in the bathroom and kneeling down next to him.

"I don't know anymore." Gopher coughed.

Justin started to rub his back, but Gopher whacked it away. "I don't need you to baby me." He grunted.

"Fine, but just to tell you, I made arrangements for a doctor to come over in about twenty minutes. So let's get you back in bed." Justin said.

Gopher grabbed onto the towel rack and pulled himself up. He managed to get to his bed without falling but his legs looked like noodles. "Ow." He said again, gripping his chest.

"C'mon, get on in." Justin said. Gopher got into the bed and tucked himself in.

The door opened and Noah came in.

"Noah-" Gopher coughed. "Noah-Sama!" He said trying to smile.

He paid no attention to Gopher. "Justin, are you going to make lunch today, or no?" Noah asked.

"I'm taking care of a sick kid and you ask me that?" Justin asked.

Noah glanced at Gopher. "You look weak. Well, I am looking at a disappointment of a tool." He smirked.

Gopher looked down at the covers.

"Wow, that was very unnecessary." Justin said, putting his hands on his hips.

"So . . . you're not making lunch?" Noah questioned.

"Just get out." Justin said pointing towards the door.

Noah didn't say anything, he shot a little glare at Gopher as if it was his fault he wasn't getting any of Justin's home-cooked meals.

After Noah left, Gopher looked at Justin. "Does Noah-Sama . . . hate me?" Gopher cried.

"No . . .but if I was you, I'd stop calling him . . . 'sama'." Justin said giving a nervous laugh.

"Why? He's my Sama!" Gopher defended. He sat up quickly but fell back clutching his chest. "God damn it! Ow!"

"Look how much he cares, Gopher. I'm the only one with you right now. He doesn't care." Justin said.

"Don't say that! He does care, if I died he's be upset!"

Justin looked at his feet. He couldn't tell a kid that the person he looks up to doesn't give a damn about him.

"Just . . . just try to rest." He said.

Gopher coughed again and looked up at Justin. "He does care, doesn't he?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

"What do you mean you don't know what to say?"

"Well," Justin sat down on the bed next to Gopher, "Noah just thinks of you as a tool. He doesn't care about your well-being, your happiness, your anything. I didn't want to tell you because you're so little and your life, kind of, rotates around him." Justin said in the sweetest voice possible.

Gopher was silent. His mind was a mess and he just melted into the bed. "I feel nauseous." He said while he covered his face with the covers.

"Please don't be too sad." Justin pleaded.

"How?" Gopher yanked the covers off him, "how do you not be sad if the person you've worshipped your whole life hates you?"

"Now, now. I never said hate," Justin said, and I thought you would know by now, I mean, he gives you no special attention, he just throws you off to the side."

"I always wanted to believe he was busy. I knew he didn't _love_ me but . . . I never thought he doesn't care." Gopher whimpered.

"Look, he's an awful man! He makes go and collect innocent people and souls for him! He's not worth anything. He's using you so if he ever gets caught he can blame it on you so you go to prison and he gets off scott free! Forget him." Justin said.

"What about you? You collect innocent souls."

"Well, I'm insane Gopher . . . I have an excuse." Justin said giving a sly smile.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Gopher said. He coughed a few times and bit his upper lip.

"JUSTIN! THERE'S SOME DOUCHE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Giriko yelled from the front door.

Justin rolled his eyes and got up. "I'll be back." He went and got the doctor and brought him to his room.

"Ah. I think I know what's wrong." The doctor said with only a glance at Gopher's pale body. He walked over and dropped his doctor's bag on the floor. He grabbed Gopher's chin and looked in his eyes. "Hm. Say 'Ah'."

"Ahhhhhh." Gopher said sarcastically.

"Be nice." Justin said sitting down on a chair and pulling out a book to read.

The doctor pulled out a flashlight and looked down Gopher's throat. "I would say . . . you have pneumonia, from you symptoms and the looks of you." He said putting his flashlight away.

He reached in his bad and pulled out a bottle of antibiotics. He handed them to Justin. Give them to him every 6 hours, he should start to feel better but even if he does make sure he keeps taking them. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and drink lots of liquids, that's about it. Oh, and it should clear up in about two weeks."

Justin took the medicine. "Thank you, thank you so much," Justin said, "god bless you." Justin pulled out some money and handed it to the doctor.

"Happy holidays." He said.

"Happy holidays." Justin said back.

The doctor left and Justin gave Gopher one dose of the antibiotics. "Hopefully you'll feel better soon."

Gopher gulped down the two pills and coughed a couple times. "So . . . two weeks?"

"Sadly. Just try to sleep thought it. I'll go get you some ginger ale." Justin said turning to leave.

"Thank you Justin . . . Justin-Sama." Gopher added.

Justin turned around, and smiled. "You're welcome Gopher-kun."

**-YAY! Such a cute ending! I mean, c'mon! Justin would make a way better 'sama' than stupid Noah! Always abusing Gopher!**

** Tell me how you liked it! Bye!-**


End file.
